One feature that is common across different video games is the use of a virtual camera that is employed to set a view frustum for perspective rendering of a particular portion of a virtual area of a game. Many video games may employ different types of cameras that behave differently from one another. For example, a first person camera may sometimes be employed to capture a view of a virtual area from a perspective of a particular character or object, such as a view from the perspective of the eyes of a character operated by a player. As another example, a third person camera may sometimes be employed to capture a view of a virtual area that is focused on one or more particular characters or objects within the virtual area. As yet another example, a top-down camera may be employed to capture a view of virtual area from a raised vertical position (e.g., from the sky). In some examples, a camera may switch between these and other view perspectives throughout the course of a single game. Furthermore, in addition to these different types of view perspectives, cameras may behave differently for types of games (e.g., combat, sports, fantasy, car racing, etc.) and for different types of events within the same games. One drawback associated with current video game development techniques is that camera functionality is often hard-coded directly into a particular type of camera for a particular video game. For example, a video game may have a first person camera with hard-coded embedded functionality and a separate third person camera with separate hard-coded embedded functionality. This embedding of functionality directly into the camera may not allow camera functionality to be reused between different types of games or even between different types of cameras in the same game. This may force game developers to independently re-create camera functionality, thereby reducing efficiency, increasing game development times and costs, and potentially leading to errors, flaws and lack of reliability in camera operation.